Hero
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: Strength meant everything and nothing, in the eyes of madmen. With a lot to lose, it is time for all to learn what it truly meant to be a hero. After all, even a reluctant one is still a hero in the end. (A Series of Vignette. AU!InuYasha, semi-CU!Young Justice)
1. 0: Two Years

Prologue: Two Years

* * *

The mother couldn't keep her gasp from escaping, her eyes watery and the throat dry, at the sight of a daughter she thought she had long since lost, "K-K-Kagome?!" She collapsed to her knees, a hand on her gurgling mouth, "Is that you?" A flux of sob escaped.

Her dark eyes widened with confusion and the concern for her crying mother was near overwhelming. Kagome raced to her mother and pulled her into her arms, "What's wrong, mama? I was just hanging with my friends in WacDonald…Was I past my curfew again?"

She wasn't sure-the sky was brighter than she remembered. The sun was cheerier and the family's god tree was lively, its emerald green leaves were dancing in the gentle breeze. Spots of filtered sunlight rolled on their skins. The shrine was still creaky, and the yard was neat and shiny, at the courtesy of her senile grandfather.

So, nothing looked different…

Minus her wore-faced mama's weeping, that is.

Did Souta do something again? She knew that he had been messing around with some troublemakers his age and got caught by a policeman few times too many. Had he done something too extreme and warrant some serious discipline?

Her mother shook her head, her weeping loud and unfamiliar, as her curled hair rubbed against the girl's summer school uniform. Kagome never heard her proud mother's sorrow, nor had she saw tears slipping from her mother's chocolate brown eyes, in all of her fifteen years of life before.

Her sobbing attracted a scowling Souta, who by then yelped and fell on his bottom on the doorstep, at the sight of his sister. Kagome turned her eyes, confusion was growing painful, and wondered why Souta looked…bigger, than last she saw him. Which she was positive was this morning.

She remembered bickering with him, over his bad habits regarding word choices and his treatment of her. But he was small then, and much more neater in appearance…

But her eyes widened at her crying mama's teary-cradled words, her shoulders shook underneath the daughter's arms, "Bab-baby…you had been gone for two years…"

* * *

A/N: **Unbeta'd**! Yes, yes, I know, not another fanfiction. But bear with me. I have a plot in mind, that I couldn't help but to write it out. However I needed to watch more _Young Justice_ first, before this is completely formalized. So the update will likely to be slow and erratic. I'm a lazy watcher as well, pfft. But the pairing is eventual-the romance pretty much takes a seat in the backburner, as relationships are more important to me.

A shout out to **Yoruko Rhapsodos**! She's a pretty cool person and she helped me out a ton with most of the plot. It was also her that provided a challenge I rose to take on! I must also thank **DeathNoteMaker** for giving me her feedbacks on the plot!

Honestly though, I just really wanted to see some more ConnerKagome fanfictions. Hint, hint? ;u; I'll help you plot and everything! Oneshots are good too!

EDITED, as of 9/30/14. Mostly rewording.


	2. 1: On the Road

1: On the Road

* * *

The miles-long line of golden strands of grain stood on one side of the road she had been driving on for many hours, and already she was sick of that color. She was nodding her head and her lone hand was beating on the steering wheel along with the music. The radio was lively, howling guitar strums and beating drums. It effectively drowned out the rattles of an ancient trailer behind her beat-up truck. The high sun was warm on her arm, hanging out from her rolled down window. The sun-warmed hand also beat to the rhythm of the deafening song on the door. The side mirror was flicking lights off a huge, cheap sunglasses perching on her small nose.

The wind smelt of early autumn approaching, wavering through her unruly hair. But she paid no mind to her hair, her covered eyes focused intensely on the road ahead, while still beating along with the music.

There were no vehicle ahead of her, and none behind her. Truly she was alone on the road, with the rattling trailer attached to her paint-peeling red truck.

The radio was abruptly turned down and she followed that with a sigh, "Yes, Shippou?"

Well, she wasn't alone. She had this kid she was taking care of.

An adorable redhead boy with bright green eyes, with excessive amount of curiosity and innocence, and he was pouting, his handheld game paused within his careful grips, "I'm hungry." He pulled his face deeper in his huge orange hood, to perhaps hide his embarrassment. His eyes moved to the graphic of his game, his freckled cheeks flushed red.

She groaned, but she didn't remove her sight from the road, being an attentive driver she was, "You got fed an hour ago, kiddo. Didn't I feed you enough, or something?"

"You did." Shippou murmured, huddling deeper in his seat. He screwed up his face, when he felt the cheap black leather smacking and popping from the skin underneath his shorts. Kagome made the same expression when she heard the noises the leather made.

"Remind me to get a blanket for these crap seats, kiddo…and drink some water." Keeping her concentration on driving, she automatically tossed a water bottle to Shippou's laps from underneath the seats, "Think you're hungry when you're actually bored."

The kid absent-mindedly nodded, a hand unscrewing the bottle from its cap, "Ah, alright."

"We'll walk around when we see a gas station, alright? That should tide you over, until we hit Ririe." Kagome commented, popping open the cap of her own bottle with her teeth.

Shippou took a swig, when something large and solid crushed into the road, verily nearly missing them, from _through_ the golden field. It shattered the poorly set up fences, and it left a plowed line behind. It sharply turned next to the truck and _stopped_. Shippou was gagging and was splashed on his face, when the rusty machine screeched to halt. The trailer creaked loudly from the impact made from the back of the truck, and there were sounds made from heavy things falling inside.

Kagome was equally as wet as the boy, her wild hair flattened to her skull. The shrieking honk emitted from her steering wheel, the plastic bottle was crushed in a fist, "GET THE FREAK OFF THE ROAD, BUGGER!" She roared, glaring at the hallowing, idling machine. It was a fully armored vehicle, metals overlapping metals, reminding the duo of an animal called Pangolin both learned about from a zoo. It had a large beak-like front, perfect to plow things, _cars_ rather, out of its way.

The woman glared to the narrow tinted window that was three good feet above from her position, "Rude!" Unfortunately she couldn't open her banged-up door, given that the towering machine was _barely_ not scraping her truck. Out of spite she tossed the balled up empty plastic bottle at the bigger vehicle. It bounced off and disappeared elsewhere.

Meanwhile Shippou lowered himself in his seat, hiding his face from the windows, not wanting to be getting involved into a conflict he can _smell_ was coming from miles away. Absently he wiped the water off his handheld console and resumed playing, despite his awkward, and uncomfortable, pose. He didn't bother to dry himself.

"_Hostages!_" Came the snickering from the hidden driver.

At that Kagome narrowed her bespectacled eyes, and thought, _so_ _not happening!_

The trailer began to thrash, but with a loud bang on the ceiling from inside the truck from Kagome, it stilled, and no one was the wiser.

The tinted windows fell, revealing two ugly little men, their beady eyes leering lustfully at the driver below, "_Hostages~!_" They sang, pulling up their large, strange looking guns and aimed it at her, "_Hands up, hands up~!_"

She snarled. Shippou burrowed deeper.

_They're so dead_.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect this fanfiction to get such warm reception! Thanks for your reviews and follows! So, you get the update early as my appreciation. *heart*

As always, any questions, criticism, corrections, and comments are encouraged and are appreciated!

See you next time!

EDITED: Fixed bad wordings. Kind thanks to _Julia N SnowMiko_ for pointing this out.  
EDITED again, as of 9/30/14. Mostly rewording.  
EDITED once more, 10/6/14. Spell checker why did you failed me?


	3. 2: Not a Hostage

2: Not a Hostage

* * *

Shippou heard the seatbelt unclicking, and felt the presence gone from his side and the truck shifted, but he paid little attention to the outside world, trying his hardest to be lost in the world of Pocket Monsters.

With Kagome, she leapt out of her window, and somehow squeezed herself between the monster truck and her homely little thing. She paid no mind to the sharp edges of the overlapping armor, and climbed to the narrow opening that were previously windows. The woman gave a deep frown to the surprised pair of, she was assuming, thieves, and grabbed one's gun, her feet balancing on the ledge of the opening.

And _twisted_ it into a pretzel, with no effort.

"I'm not your hostage, douches." Kagome snapped, before chucking it at the other man, disabling him from shooting at her, "Now." She jumped to the front, kneeling over the board part of the beak, her hands gripping on the niche, "Mind explaining why you guys feel a need to drive on a busy road?"

They sputtered, one was holding his head from a growing bump she saw fit to gift him, but failed to point out that the road was indeed, _not_ busy. It was wholly empty, save for them.

Kagome, irritated, banged a fist on the silver armor, leaving a tiny crater, "SPEAK!" She roared.

The duo yelped and chorused, "We were on the run from hero wannabe sidekicks!"

"Why?" It came out in a frighteningly snarl.

"We stole some important stuffs for Mr. Penguin!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "…right then. I wouldn't care less about that junk."

The thieves seemed a touch relieved, before squeaking to the following statement,

"What I do care, is that you _nearly_ **killed **_my KID!_" The machine received two craters, one larger than the other, "If you do not want to be named a murderer, then _stay off the freakin' road!_"

Inside the truck Shippou groaned, and flushed a deeper red. He concentrated harder on his game.

Kagome hopped off the beak to the ground, mindful of the sharp edges this time. She didn't need any more holes in her clothes. "Put your seatbelts on." She was calm.

They gulped, but didn't do as she said.

"Put. Your. Seat. Belts. On." There was a tiny little bite behind her words, a threat.

They scrambled and plopped their fat behinds into their seats, pulling on the safety lines.

What happened next though, had them screaming.

Kagome dropped to her knees to the concrete and curled her fingers underneath the fat armor, and with no effort at all, _lifted_ the heavy machine. The thieves were screaming and were being strangled by their belts from the gravity pulling them closer to the front window. Which they neglected to roll up on time.

Narrowly missing her truck, Kagome swung the giant vehicle, before propelling it toward the empty, muddy plain. And she released her hold on the thing. The brown land was opposite of the golden wheat field, and Kagome spied the thieves' plight, enjoying the clear view. After a few long seconds of being in midair, it didn't just _hit_ the ground, but it _bounced_ and _rolled_, mud floating and twirling and painting the metal dirty.

The screaming she found was hilarious but bit her tongue, "That's why seatbelts are important!" Kagome said instead, when the monster truck rolled to stop. It was tipping on one side and, somehow by miracle, the weight pulled it down fully on its tiny chained wheels.

_THUD!_

Although she threw the thieves to some good distances away, she could still see their mud-painted faces traumatized, with their eyes wide and their bodies quivering.

Kagome shook her head, still biting her tongue, and slipped in her truck. Not forgoing her seatbelt, she reeved up her truck and drove away from the sight of the abused vehicle, "Douches." She muttered, "Always keep your seatbelt on, kid."

Shippou, still in his awkward position, gave her a thumb-up, as he still was absorbed into his game, "Good to know, ma."

"Oh, get up on your ass, kiddo." Kagome snapped, but she wasn't looking at him, already knowing the kid obeyed, but rather to her side mirror (since her rear mirror was obstructed by the trailer).

After a considerable pause of brooding on the situation, she decided, "Damn America. Too many superheroes in this country." She watched the scene unfolding behind her when a team of teenaged heroes appeared. They wasted no time surrounding the armored monster truck. With some more silence and her hair being dried by the blasting wind, she finally made a comment, "I don't like Americans."

* * *

A/N: Relevant links ahead!

I drew, ah, a **fanart** for this ficcy-luckily before my turd of a laptops stopped responding to my tablet. If you are interested into seeing it, the link is in the bottom of the profile! I think I did good. c:

Another link is, I finally set up a tumblr solely for my progresses and ramblings on my fanfictions. Here's the link: ** .com**

Also, additional note, I do use the characters' real/human names and superhero names interchangeably. If this bothers you, please let me know and I'll revise keeping hero name in hero situations, and human/real names in off duty cases. I'm actually not sure if which is more appropriate, honestly, thus the interchangeable uses.

Thanks so much for your feedbacks! They are appreciated, and I do try and reply to your reviews as much as I can. *heart* Any questions, criticism, corrections, and comments are always welcome!

(_PS. psst will anyone write a ConnerKagome oneshot anytime soon? *shifty eyes* pleaseeeee? i'll love you forever if you do, yesh._)

EDITED, as of 9/30/14. Mostly rewording.  
EDITED, 10/6/14, dafaq format.


	4. 3: Whodunit?

3: Whodunit?

* * *

"Uhhh…well, it's definitely not Supey's doing…" Kid Flash remarked. He was staring at the damages the stolen vehicle received. Superboy glared at the speedster for his comment. Robin interrogated the two tied-up thieves, both still in shock, while Miss Martian inspected the destruction with Aqualad.

Aqualad shook his head, from his kneeling in the dirt, a small speck of mud on fingers, another hand held up a crushed plastic bottle,"Well, Kid Flash is right, there was more than enough damages that whoever responsible have super strength." His bright eyes flickered to Mr. Penguin's traumatized henchmen, and added, "Also have an ability to intimidate into shock, it seemed." He stood up and crossed his arms, turning his sight on the road, where they last saw the truck peeling away from the scene, "Who want to bet the driver in the red truck is responsible for this?"

It was impossible to miss the truck driving away, with that rattling trailer…

Kid Flash quickly volunteered, "I'll catch up! Couldn't be a bad guy if they beat other bad guys!" And zipped away in red and yellow blur before anyone was able to produce protests. At this everyone said nothing, and the brown-skinned leader sighed.

"Superboy, would you mind…?" Aqualad gestured the clone to follow.

He grunted but did as he was asked, hopping on his bike and took off, mindful to not splash his teammates the wet mud. Both the Atlantean and the Boy Wonder glanced at Miss Martian's wistful look after Superboy, but bored no comments.

"Anyway…" Robin reflected on the previous subject, "that's highly likely. We saw no one else but that driver." he agreed, eying the shaking men, "I don't think they will be of any help though. Hey, Miss Martian, think you can find out what just happened?"

Blinking out of her distraction, she chewed her lips, "Would that really be okay?"

"It _is_ an interrogation." Robin pointed out.

The green alien girl yielded.

* * *

A/N: This takes place relatively early in the show, before the eleventh episode, Terror, in the first season. No idea exactly when. Feel free to guess. Oh, and I must correct myself to a reader! It was not Utah! Ririe is a city belonging to Idaho! My sincerest apologizes!

Also, be sure to check out **Julia N SnowMiko**'s oneshot, _Chop-sticks_! And don't forget to thanks her for the early update! It's totally her fault that you guys get your chapter early. *ahem*

Note as of 9/30/14, Artemis is not yet in the group. As I said, it takes place relatively early in the show.

EDITED, as of 9/30/14. Slight rewording.  
EDITED, 10/6/14, SNIFF ahhh dont you love the smell of fails in the morning...how drunk was i when I fked up Miss Martian's name? Ugh.


	5. 4: At the Gas Station

4: At the Gas Station

* * *

When she drove away after having taught a very valuable lesson to the two thieves, the day grew dimmer. Poor Shippou was embarrassed from his adoptive mother's overprotectiveness of him, but he got over it quick when the fields faded out to an intersection with a dreary gas station. Although both were just as empty as the road they were on, before.

Kagome pulled up to a fuel dispenser, "Kid, get out and stretch your legs." Her voice was honey, pleased at seeing something far different from the miles stretch of golden fields both were sick of.

And Shippou bounded out of the weary truck, bouncing on his heels for relief in his stiff legs. Feeling his spine popping from the long trip, all tensions fled his muscles, "Ahhhh! That feel good." The boy moaned, pocketing his game, "That ride sucked."

His ma grunted, saying nothing to that, when the nozzle entered the truck's opened valve. Kagome pulled out five twenty's from a pocket and forked them over to Shippou, "Give 'em to the guy, and help yourself some snacks and drink." Shippou, eager for some solid substance in his belly, nodded and accepted.

Just before he entered the store, Kagome hollered at him, "Oh! Get me a pack of Dr. New* while ya are at it! Just don't go overboard with the treats!" Shippou waited, knowing Kagome still have more to say given a thoughtful look on her face, "And don't forget to take a piss too."

"K!" With that Shippou hopped his way in, eager to feed himself a hoard of junk foods.

Within reason, of course.

His ma would kill him if he brought more than five bags of unhealthy treats.

"Sup, kid?" The scruffy male clerk greeted, from his perverted magazine. Experienced eyes kept on the young customer, wary of any thieving.

Shippou gave a shy smile, "Just paying for gas for ma and getting some foods." He laid down all of the twenty's, "85$ worth, for gas. The rest for junks. Oh and do you have any bathroom in here?"

"Yup," the clerk tossed a thumb in a direction, "it's right this way."

"Thanks! I'll use it after I get the stuffs together, if that's okay!" Once he was given a confirmation, he bounded away to gather together wanted items.

* * *

*A parody between Mtn. Dew and Dr. Pepper. I do not make any claims to the aforementioned brands. I am simply, though rarely, a consumer of the said brands.

EDITED, as of 9/30/14. Slight rewording.


	6. 5: Just Zipping Through

5: Just Zipping Through

* * *

Wally slid to a stop, spotting a familiar red truck with a short woman (teenager?) pumping gas and a flimsy trailer attached. She was whistling along to the blaring music, her eyes on the flicking black numbers on the machine. He didn't know for sure if she saw him and pretended that she didn't, or too distracted to see his bright yellow and red suit.

"Hell-o, pret-ty lady!" He hooted, raising his voice over the music.

The woman grunted, and she still ignored him. She pulsed her hand to slow down the pump's fuel to meet her desired number.

Needing attention, he posed next to her, a seductive look pressed on his face, "I can run pretty fast but not as fast as I fell for you."

"And I will destroy you if you did." She replied, settling the pump into its rightful perch, "Whatever you are offering, I am not interested." Not once had she looked at the speedster.

Wally laughed, her unfriendly words bouncing off his thick skin, "Well, I'm just here to ask some questions, is all! I promise!" He then added, "And maybe your number!"

"Don't have a phone." She murmured, effectively shooting down Kid Flash's hopes, "What is it you want?" At last she turned to him, her dark eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Wally was unable to grasp the concept of living without a mobile cell phone, "_Don't have a phone_? Seriously? _Who doesn't have a phone in this era_?!"

"Me, obviously. Now, get!" She made shooing motions, obviously looking at him like a pesky fly, "I don't have time to deal with peabrained idiots like you."

He snapped himself out of the self-proposed confusion, "Okay, okay, cool, no phone number! How about emails?" She glared, and he hurried, "Okay, cool too! How about you humor me, huh? _Just a few questions_?"

She groaned, dropping her shoulders, "Fine, but just a _few_ questions, ya brat. After that I'm hitting back the road."

Wally grinned at the victory won, "Soooo, have any hobbies? Favorite colors? Foods?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I don't have any. Too busy. Don't care about colors. And as for foods, anything homemade. Now bugger off."

"Seriously?"

Wally was about to complain about the lackluster answers when Conner approached. He snapped the speedster's head, "The heck are you doing? Goofing off?"

"Ow! No need to hit me, big boy." Kid Flash grumbled, rubbing his head.

The woman growled again, "I'm leaving, this is wasting my time." The handle was lifted, and the door was partially opened, when Conner slammed it closed. There was a small dent underneath his hand, "Hey!"

"You are not going anywhere until we've got some answers." Conner barked.

* * *

A/N: Uploading early today! College starts in an hour. *sobs*

Leave your feedback, if you can. c:

EDIT: Oh wow, I did not see the fail. *facepalm* Kind thanks to the Guest for pointing out my bad wording. Hopefully the rewording is better.


	7. 6: Get Punched!

6: Get Punched!

* * *

"Dude. Get the _fuck_ out of my face." Kagome snapped, angry at her personal space being invaded and at yet another dent the poor ol' Rusty received. The glaring guy was _big_, a good head or so taller than her, and he reminded her a bit of wrestlers she has seen on the radio television (when it actually worked)-but younger looking. A teenager delinquent?

And then she noticed the big red S on his black shirt. Since he apparently came with the obnoxious-colored speedster (how could she _not_ notice the brat zipping to her?), it was clear on who they are. Or rather _what_ they are.

_Oh fuck no. I don't wanna deal with that kind of craps. Not today._

The big dude sniffed at her demand, "No. Deal with it-answer some questions and I'll get out of your face." He saw her too tiny to stand up to him, she knew.

Curse her 5'3" height!

The little guy was babbling and panicking, "Dude, dude! No! Back off! This is not doing us any good!" He tugged on the big guy's elbow, but being a lightweight, he was ignored.

"Who are you?" His voice was strained, and it was that tone that infuriated Kagome.

She tightened her petite fist, "Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. FACE!" And Kagome threw it.

The tiny fist met the giant jerk's face, and it sent him flying. His little friend barely just let go, avoiding being taken with for a ride. The big dude sailed all the way across the road, and crashed into the flimsy wooden fence of some neglected field.

Kagome rubbed her fist, and sniffed at the groaning delinquent at the distance, "That'll teach ya, pig. That'll teach ya."

The yellow one sputtered, "I-I just, I don't even…" His wide green eyes turned to Kagome, pleading, but wisely backed away from the Asian girl, "Look, we just wanted to know what happened back there! You dealt with some goons we were chasing!"

She glared, "The dolts threatened me, like that dude. What else? Am I not allowed to exercise my rights to defend myself and my kid?"

He jumped at the tight warning in her words, and yelped, "I'm not saying that! It's just standard procedure!"

"Standard procedure my ass." Kagome scoffed, and stared at the door refusing to open with the deep dent when she lifted the handle, "…"

The speedster resumed babbling though this time with apologizes, when he saw the damages on the truck. Kagome growled under her breath, and moved past the boy to pound on the trailer for seemingly no reason. She was sure the little dude took it as her venting out frustration.

And then the big dude came alive. Pieces of broken woods fell off his body, and he shook his head. His wide eyes stared at the scowling woman, "How the hell do you do that? How in the _hell_…" He squinted his eyes, as the situation dawned on him.

The delinquent snarled, and stormed over his way back to Kagome. He was red with anger. Angry enough to leave mini craters of footsteps.

* * *

A/N: I meant to keep this information for later, but it was not exactly a secret either. One of my dear readers were confused and thought Kagome was older than she is, so I will get this out of the way for the sake of clarity: Kagome is 19 years old. I hope this tidbit helps.

Also, to copy and paste from my profile...

**Please be aware that I am very willing to edit my typos and fails. If you see something that needed to be pointed out, then please do let me know and I will tweak/edit as accordingly.**

**I do not have a beta-reader, so I do try and proofread the best I could, but I do, and will, miss things.**

Feel free to drop a message/review, if you see bad wording, misspelling, or whatnot, and I will fix it. I'm not perfect, but I do want to make my works to be as good as they can get.

Kind regards!

EDITED, as of 9/30/14. Some rewording.


	8. 7: Enraged

7: Enraged

* * *

_Ho-ly._ _Shit!_ Wally did not expect the tiny Asian chick to have this much power within her fists, at least not enough to _knock_ the _Superboy_ off his feet and helped him to learn how to fly.

Unfortunately he was not quite there yet, seeing as he crashed on land.

The chick was touchy, and he knew it was dangerous to approach her.

If she was anything like Conner…she's a ticking time bomb.

But Conner, _oh my friggin gawd, why won't you stay down?!_

Superboy stomped his way to the straight-faced girl, who only crossed her arms and was staring him down. Almost like a disappointed mother, who was daring her child to do something out of turn. "The hell did you do that for?!"

"What do you think?" the girl deadpanned. She didn't seem even a bit cowed before the teen, whom was twice her size.

If anything the chick looked _amused_.

"You _punched_ me, in _my face!"_ Conner roared, turning a finger to his head.

There was a fading red bruise between his eyes.

Wally zipped a safe distance away, to plant himself against the storefront. He knew already he wouldn't be safe from being harmed if he meddled. All the while he was chanting, _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ inside his head, a horrified expression painted itself on his fascinated face. A doorbell dinged and he saw a small boy, half his height, wearing an orange jacket with the hoodie over his head. Like him the boy got red hair, as the speedster could see them peeking out from the hood, bright green eyes, and wild brown freckles all over his pale face.

"Hi kid." Kid Flash waved, chuckling sheepishly, "Nice day, eh?"

The boy gave him a wide eyed stare, before he turned to the quarreling two. He wore a terrified look. Wally noticed the kid had a huge bag in an arm, and another hand holding a heavy pack of soda cans. Travelers?

"And I'll do it again!" She retorted, a hand curling in a familiar fist and shook it boldly in front of Conner.

His lips curled into a smirk, "Let's see how you handle _my_ punches!" He swung a fist after her, and she flipped out of the way.

"Come back here!" Conner snapped. He lunged after the woman, pulling back an arm.

Experienced and using her tininess to her advantage she dodged every one of his wild swings, keeping herself nimble, her feet quick, and her toned body dropping halfway down to miss many tossed punches. She even landed on his outstretched arm once or twice, giving him a mocking smirk.

"Oh, is that the best you can do? What a showoff."

Her fists were prepared, but she held them back.

It was as if she was mocking Conner of his reckless skills.

"Gahhhh!" Annoyed, Conner clasped together his fists and dropped them down to the ground, an idea to entrap her from dodging farther. A modest sized crater appeared, dipping in the red truck. It narrowly missed the fuel dispenser, much to Kid Flash's relief, and the girl glared at Superboy for her truck, having gotten away on time.

"Really, bro? You _punched_ the ground. What is the point of that?" The big guy didn't answer, too focused on trying to land a hit on her.

Bored of Superboy's inexperience she flung herself around a pole responsible of supporting the roof above. She barely dodged a tossed punch, twisting around her body into the boy's direction. The girl then threw herself into a well-versed dropkick*, releasing herself from the pole, her soles punching his belly. Conner blanched, air forced out of his lungs, as his feet instinctively dug into the ground when she pushed him hard and fast.

He tried to grip the earth, to slow the force the tiny female attacked him with, but it did very little. It happened in seconds, but it felt like an eternity to him when he reached the center of the road, chucks of concrete rolling up in his hands, the force of the woman's strength expelled at last.

There were large scars lining from the Asian girl to underneath his knees, and rubble piled behind him.

Letting his body go limp, Conner was breathless, surprised at the power the girl exhibited. Sending him flying was one thing as he did not expect it, but it was another to knock away his strength like it was nothing.

It was that shock that held him there, "Who…who are you?"

Was she another Kryptonian?

She resembled one; dark haired and blue eyed, with possibly equal strength to one's, but that wasn't quite right, even with his limited knowledge of Kryptonian kind. Something was off.

However the girl didn't answer outright, but instead snorted dismissively at him before turning to her truck. With ease she picked it up and pushed it away from the crater.

The disrespect didn't appease Conner whatsoever.

He launched, removing himself from his rut. And the little boy screamed, "Please _stop_!"

A sparkle of fire lit in front of Superboy, and ate through the chest of his shirt. Conner, speechless, slid to stop, the heat of his anger faded to clearness and his skin was burning. Realizing that he was on fire, he instantly patted it away. There was no burn wound, but his shirt was not savable.

He looked up and saw a child, the green eyes wet.

"Leave my mama alone." The kid begged.

Wally gave a strangled noise.

* * *

**Beta'd by **_**DeathNoteMaker **_**and _Julia N SnowMiko_****! Thank you so much! *hearts***

*I noticed that dropkicks are very misunderstood in the world of fanfiction-or at least in some corners of it. No it is not dropping a foot into your enemy's head and/or body-that's called _stomping_. Dropkick is actually 'throwing/dropping' your body toward a person from a jump or a height, with your feet out and together into a kick to hit the person. That's why it was called dropkick.

A/N: I nearly forgot to update this morning, haha! I'm getting quite a bit busy now. Anyway, as always, feel free to leave me any comment, question, and/or criticisms! I'll get back you as soon as possible. Happy reading, and thanks so much for sticking with me along the long ride!

EDIT: To the anon, Diane, thank you for your criticisms, however I'm afraid your suggestion on speaking out words to catch mistakes, may be useless given that I'm deaf. :( I'll do my best regardless, and ask someone to help me out. Here's hoping I'll get those awkward wordings soon! Blasted sneaky bastards!


	9. 8: Mama Bear

8: Mama Bear

* * *

"Just leave us alone, okay?! Just leave my mama alone! _Please_!" Shippou begged, nearly dropping his purchases, "We did nothing to you!" He stormed over to his adoptive mother, and let out a long whining whimper. He burrowed his head in her shirt, his hands too full to grip her shirt.

The big guy gulped, unsure what to take the situation now.

Kagome scoffed, taking the heavy bag from Shippou and dumped it to inside of her truck through the opened window, "Get in the truck." She was careful to not to say her boy's name in front of the rookie superheroes. He scrambled to the other side to the passenger door hauling the pack of Dr. New with, popped open the creaky door and hopped in the truck. "We're leaving." She announced once the door slammed close.

Her door was wrenched open, with no effort, and Kagome gave the wide-eyed big guy a glare for the damage to her truck. She slipped in, and forced it to click closed. Little pieces of metal peeled from her strength.

The speedster yelped, "Look, Superboy didn't mean it alright?" Kagome rose a brow at that, a hand reviving her trusty vehicle, and he backpedaled, "Okay, okay, well yea he got a bad temper alright? But seriously, we just want to know what happened back there!"

_Superboy? Really? He looked like he was all barks and no bites to me._ She thought, sneering.

She held up a hand, weary and irritated, and proceeded to answer the yellow one, "I don't give a shit and there's nothing complex about it. I'm within my rights to defend myself and my kid, even to you. Now-" Kagome sniffed at him, a dark look fell on her still-bespectacled face, "look, I want nothing to do with you heroes and sidekicks," _whatever the hell y'all supposed to be,_ she added in her mind, "alright? No hard feelings, but you lots brought down a lot of troubles on us folks. Now, if that's all," Ol' Rusty purred at last, "we'll get going now."

Before the yellow dude can protest, she beeped her horn to get the big guy out of the way. She wasn't in a mood to scrape his well-tendered remain off the wheels and the underside of her machine.

Mindful of the craters and scars on the ground and also the trailer, Kagome shifted herself outside the window, depending on her own sight than the side mirror for better perceptive, while steering the truck backward to the road. Once in a proper position, she tucked herself in and she peeled it out of the dreary gas station and returned to the familiar road.

Once safely out of the wannabe heroes' sights, she cussed in her mother language.

Shippou was shriveling, frightened by the ordeal they had with two presumably well-meaning superheroes.

By that Kagome cursed some more, positive she would put an experienced sailor to shame. The wind was blasting her face, with the speed she was putting on the poor ol' truck, and she decided the smell of the coming autumn stank.

* * *

A/N: Previous chapter is still in progress of being edited of bad wording. A shout-out for Diana the anon for pointing these failures out.

Apologizes for the wait, been busy with college and puppy. Didn't really have time to write much, actually (including editing). I really need to reply to the reviews too! x_x A friend got busy with her own schooling, so any offer to beta this story in her stead, would be lovely.

With that aside, **thank you my readers so much for giving this tale 50+ reviews! **Seriously you guys, thanks so much for your support and willingness to help me out with typos once in a while. ;u; I love you all!

I don't know what else to say, really...all I can do for now, is to keep writing for you and me. ***heart***

EDITED, as of 9/30/14. Small corrections.


	10. 9: Nothing We Can Do

9: Nothing We Can Do

* * *

"Shit, Supey." Wally groaned, his face in his hands, exaggerating his frustration, "you done hecked up, man."

Conner glared, but held his tongue. He heard familiar motorbikes heading their ways from a mile away, and he broadened his shoulders and braced himself for impacts of the leader's scorns.

A door dinged, and the clerk was crestfallen at the destruction outside the storefront, "How am I in the hell will pay for this?! I'm going to get fired!" He brayed, his face pained.

Superboy shifted away from an exasperated look from his friend and a glare shot from the man. Kid Flash sniffed, sagging his body. He perked up, a grin plastered on his nervous face, and paced toward the grief-faced man, "Sorry, dude! We'll take care of this, okay?"

The clone tuned them out, dreading the appearances of the Team. Conner despised the looks of disappointment-and cringed inwardly at his imagination.

Aqualad braked before the line of scarred concrete, and rose a brow, "What happened?" Robin pulled up next to him. There was no Miss Martian in sight.

_Probably putting the idiots in jail._ Conner thought.

Pardoning himself from the distressed man, Kid Flash zipped over and pointed a thumb at Conner, "The big guy got the chick feeling threatened and got punched for it-and he didn't appreciated that one bit." He shrugged, "Needless to say she helped him learned how to fly and put up one heck of a fight."

Robin groaned, "Seriously?" Conner did have a bad temper, but couldn't he at least be reasonable?

Aqualad shook his head at Superboy once he got off his parked bike and approached the duo, "From the look of it," he eyed the damages, "she can hold her own quite well."

"She does." Wally agreed, before he remembered, "Oh and she got a kid! Cute fella," he chewed his lips, "but he freaked out by the fight and set Supey on fire to stop him. Dunno how, but he did it."

The leader blinked, "Fire? A pyrokinesis child? With an apparent superhuman woman?" He brooded at this information, while Conner swallowed thickly. Wally winced at the gravity of the situation, "Did you at least get her name?"

Kid Flash gave a lopsided grin and a weak shrug, "'fraid not. Why?"

The Atlantean's shoulders stumped, "Just something to file a report to-but in the end, the girl just defended herself and the kid she was taking of. Nothing we can kick up a big fuss about."

"Even if those two have powers?" Wally yelped.

Robin interjected, "Meaning we have no reasons to follow her. No troubles? We leave them alone, we're not the higher ups nor are we STARS Lab. We can't do anything worth a squash." He blew annoyed air, "Doesn't help that the woman is a mother-and that is just something we don't mess with."

"We will keep eyes and ears out for those two, if they cause troubles, and we will inform Justice League of two untagged superhumans running about, just in case." Aqualad closed his eyes, "However given the situation from earlier and with Conner provoking this woman, it is unlikely that they will be problematic later in the future. There is nothing more we can do."

Conner said nothing, his insides inflamed at the disappointment at himself.

* * *

A/N: still busy, don't have much time to write or edit. Nearly forgot to update too! Feedback is always welcome.


	11. 10: Bad Mood

10: Bad Mood

* * *

The ride to Ririe was quiet, the radio left off. Only sounds were the truck rumbling, its toughened tires rolling over strayed pebbles, and the wind whooshing by. Shippou watched the outside world flying by, his body quivered still. A damp thumb absently brushed across the blank screen of his game console on his laps, cradled in his small hands. The outside was dark, the road was long and was occasionally lighted up by tired, lonely streetlights. He lifted his eyes and spied the waxing moon slowly making its way across the sky. The sun won't be awake for many hours yet. The closest city was too still hours away, and Shippou hoped for his mother's better mood by their arrival.

A sneaky look, and Shippou's lips fell, his fingers tangled in the pockets of his hooded sweater.

Kagome maintained a bored look, a hand supporting her face, and an elbow was on a niche of the rolled down window. She still wore her ridiculous sunglasses. Even though it was night she still wore the stupid thing, but, _I know why._ He knew why.

_It was because she was still mad_. Kagome breathed, heavily through her nose, as she paid attention to the road with her dimmed vision.

A crinkle in her brows. The set jaws. That one pair of tendons in her neck, remained taut. One thin hand tightened on the steering wheel, the bones and veins obvious from the stress.

It was those little things he paid attention to. And those little details, said his mother was angry.

An invisible sigh rolled from his lips, and Shippou returned his green eyes to the sky and the little farmhouses breezing through. He barely minded the cheap leather sticking to his skin, much less the disgusting sensation it felt. The good Ol' Rusty grumbled, rolling his powerful tires on the dusty, pebbled concrete, as he intended to bring them closer to their destination. Wherever it may be.

The trailer behind rattled, being dragged along for yet another long ride.

A light tapping sounded, with no obvious sources. Shippou turned to his mother, his hidden ears perked, and Kagome shifted. He noted all the telltale tiny details were gone and were replaced instead with wide-eyed curiosity. She moved the glasses to the top of her head, pulling back her messy bang, and tapped back the side mirror, her colored nails dancing across the reflective glass, "Kagome speaking."

The mirror clouded, before parting away like curtains, a tiny girl with snow-white hair, pinned back with a pair of same-colored flowers, revealed herself through the glass. Her pitch-black eyes looked at Kagome, and she announced, "Ms. Kagome, we have trouble. We need you to get to Iona instead and sort out the situation." Her voice was flat, chillingly so, but Kagome paid no mind to it.

Carefully shifting her attention between the road and the white girl-child in the mirror, she frowned at her statement, "They migrated to south already? For what reason, Kanna?" Shippou perked, his mouth feeling dry.

"They were detected." Kanna plainly informed, her expression eerily never once moved, "From panic we believed they were scattered, and one may had been caught."

"_Shit!_" Kagome swore in her native language, "Alright, we are on our way." Before she could end the transmission with the mirror, Shippou yelped.

"Wait!" He hurried, looking at the rear mirror, where Kanna too occupied, "Are we followed?!"

Kagome hissed at the neglected question and Kanna gave a slow blink, "I will look." She turned her head just a slightest, to perhaps look at another mirror. For one long minute had she finally refocused, "I see no one in near proximity."

"Alright, keep an eye out for us in the meantime. And keep us in the loop if anything else happens. I'll ask for directions when we get to Iona." Kagome affirmed, and a foot pressed harder on a pedal. The truck rumbled louder. The streetlights passed quicker.

"Understood." Kanna paused, and added, "Do be safe. Ending transmission."

Kagome nodded, "Will do. Ending transmission." She echoed, and the mirrors clouded and the girl was gone from sight.

Shippou chewed his lips, "How could that happened? I thought Angel's group was one of the best at evading…"

"I don't know, but we will find out, won't we?" Kagome was determined. She then slapped on the wheel, and erupted, "I can't believe I forgot to ask that question!" A string of foreign words escaped her lips, as she bemoaned at her own stupidity.

Shippou gave a light smile, "That's what I'm here for, ma." His throat shook with a nervous laughter.

The truck zoomed on the road, pressed for time, "Don't worry, kiddo, I will be kicking their asses, before they take any more from us!"

* * *

A/N: Still don't have time to edit. Ugh...fails all over. Sorry, my dear readers, I understand completely at your inner nitpicky critic kicking around. I know mine is. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to. Just need to get through three tests I got coming up. Wish me luck by the way!

Also, new cover! Full version is in my profile, if you wanna see it. :)

As always lemme know your thoughts and criticisms!

EDIT: saw my fail spelling in my own a/n. Oops.


	12. 11: Nowhere

11: Nowhere

* * *

"It's in middle of nowhere!" Kagome snapped, her foot light on the pedal. She scanned the quiet, lonely city. The morning sun was still sleepy, not yet out from the horizon. The sky was pale, foggy. The truck purred, its overworked engine cooling down, as it drove noiselessly across the dirt road.

It was barely a city, akin more of a farming village. More acres and trees than homes.

Nothing were awake, saved for her and Ol' Rusty-both being quiet to avoid attentions. Her young boy was huddling on the seat, his small body was pulled into a comfortable ball. He had a socked foot over his guardian's thigh, twitching as he was dreaming, as he laid slewed on the cheap leather. A plaid fleece blanket was thrown over his sleeping form, at the courtesy of Kagome, and his window was rolled up to keep him from the chill. Shippou snored soundlessly, the rush trip tuckered him out completely despite the urgency of the situation.

_Rather him sleeping peacefully._ Kagome shook her head, before she reached over her door to knock her knuckles on the mirror, "Calling Kanna, it's Kagome."

Like before it clouded to the familiar girl in white, "You are in Iona, Idaho." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed, her eyes on every home and building she passed.

Kanna turned to another mirror, "I'm providing directions right now." The rear mirror lit up, revealing a rundown house with a huge overgrown yard and endless number of trees, with a blinking triangle pointing in a particular direction. It changed seemingly on a whim when Kagome turned to another road, "The location is an abandoned home, with five apparent neighbors in a mile wide."

"Now, why would they choose Ririe-_and_ this place of all things? Middle of nowhere is just as bad as packed cities." Kagome frowned, following Kanna's directions, "Too easy to get snatched and no one will give a damn."

The little girl blinked, "They were on their ways to Idaho Falls, reports showed, to exchange goods with Emile's."

"Rather than any other direction?" Kagome sighed, pulling down the steering wheel to turn her truck onto a different street, "Why not just pass through Rigby? At least it's a bit more denser than Ririe."

"I cannot provide an answer to that." Her expressions never changed, "Even I advised against Ririe. Angel insisted."

"Why?" Kagome's voice rose, "What is the point of that? I know he's an arrogant douchebag, but _why risk the kids? Why risk exposing themselves?!_" By then Shippou moaned, drowsily opened his eyes, his body was slowly shifted off from his chosen bed. She winced, and gave an apologetic pat on his leg, "Oh, sorry kiddo. Didn't mean to wake you."

Shippou's lips smacked together, his mouth dry, as he flapped a hand to underneath the seat for a bottle of water. His body was still limp, and he was still groaning from his sleep interrupted. His mother was ignored to the favor of sipping his water to down the cotton textures on his tongue.

Kagome rubbed her face, "Anyway…"

"It's a moot point," Kanna continued, her eyes on another mirror out of sight, "he will be penalized should he proven not yet captured, and severely so," the coal-black eyes pinpointed to Kagome, "if our fears are fully realized…Do hurry, Ms. Kagome, and protect whom you can."

"Roger that."

By then Shippou became alert, his wide eyes absorbing in the new surroundings, "We're in Iona?!"

* * *

*Disclaimer: I am not a resident of Idaho, nor am I anywhere near to the said state. You have my sincerest apologizes if you happened to be a resident of any areas mentioned in the chapter and feel I am inaccurate in the description. I am taking a massive creative license, but do feel free to assist me to better the imagery of Idaho!


	13. 12: Be Cautious

12: Be Cautious

* * *

Ol' Rusty came grumbling in, grinding the wild grasses underneath the heavy tires. Kagome cut the engine, fingers on a plastic handle, "Stay in the truck." Shippou pouted.

The door rattled open, before thudding close, and Kagome glanced at the side mirror, "There are two, identified as Kai and Sabrina, in the abandoned home. They reached out to me for assistance." Kanna input, and her face faded and in its place was an image of two young kids huddling in a dark, dusty room on the mirror, surrounded by scattered pieces of furniture, "Including Angel, there are six currently separated and missing. I shall keep searching as far as I am able."

"Alright, I'll take the kids and," she tossed a thumb to the trailer, "sent _her_ out for the search." Kagome decided, her face hardened with worries, and her fists curling in tight, "I'll join once I found out what happened."

"Sound agreeable, but do be careful. There is only one of you." Kanna warned, "Take cautions."

Kagome pressed forward to the trailer, "Roger that, keep an eye out. That goes for you too, Shippou." Shippou nodded, his frown deep.

"But of course." Kanna replied, before silence became thick with tension.

The woman banged on the trailer, her words became foreign, "_You heard, right?_" A hand was jiggling a knob, "_Go search!_" She popped open the door. A pale blur zipped out, and vanished into the green. It left behind a bray of confirmation in response. "Dat'a girl!" Kagome praised. The crunching of branches and dried leaves the only reply.

She clicked closed the flimsy door, and made a slow trek toward the house. Her body stiffened, eyes hyper vigilant.

The dark-haired woman entered the creaky old house, and she called out, "Kids! Where are you at?" She recoiled when her hand met tangles of thick white cobwebs hanging from a table. "Ugh!" She waved the hand in disgust, before she paused at the sound of rushed stumbling and the weighty creaks moaned from the upper floor.

Kagome's muscles bunched, readied just in case if she was attacked.

"Ms. Kagome!" And then two children, one silver-haired, roguish looking boy and other a green eyed girl with a pulled back golden-brown hair lunged at the older woman, "Ms. Kagome!" They wailed, their dirt-stained arms wrapped around her waist into a desperate hug. The girl was some years older than her companion, taller, but was as dirty as he was.

"Hey, hey," Kagome relaxed and hushed the two kids, assuring their worries, "Come with me, alright? And tell me everything."

* * *

A/N: Guess who Kai and Sabrina are! One is a bit obvious if you're an avid reader/watcher of InuYasha, other is from a classic show. Same applied for Angel and Emile (both of which were mentioned by names only for a time being).

Chances are, I'll be including characters from other shows-but they will be of very minor roles-more of cameos really. If you have a cameo you would like to see, do let me know and I will consider adding it to _Hero_!

In shorts, I don't want to create original characters if I can help it. *sweats*

As always, feedbacks and criticisms are appreciated!


	14. 13: Taken

13: Taken

* * *

"Angel wanted to see a," Sabrina sniffed, making herself comfortable on a bench inside the tiny trailer, "friend down in Ririe. Something about a favor." She rubbed her arms on the table, picking at dirt on her skin. A sleek calico cat meowed, tangling between her legs.

Kai wore an angry frown, "I think it was just another dumb girlfriend, that's what!" His claw-like fingers punctured the soda can, his eyes brimming with tears, "The idiot got my brother taken!" His outburst startled the cat into hiding.

Sabrina flinched from her comrade's outburst, and a strangled sob left her throat.

The sticky liquid flowed in a gentle river, spoiling his war-torn pants, and Kagome grimaced. She reached up to a cabinet above her, opened it, and grabbed a roll of paper towels. She tossed it at him, "Clean yourself up, little dude, and keep talking." The cabinet clicked close, the sound somehow loud inside the caravan.

Kai swallowed, nodding, "Yes, ma'am." He allowed her to slip away the crunched can from his damp hand for disposal into a nearby trashcan, "It happened fast. They were following us, don't know how long, and ambushed us at night when no normies were awake." He flexed his hands, the long talons leaving deep marks on the paper towel roll, his voice quivering, "They took Shinta!"

Shippou recoiled, a fist pulling in his mother's jacket closer for comfort. Sabrina held her face, persisting hiccups popped from her throat.

Kagome rubbed her neck, pale faced, _so that was the one who got taken…_"Everyone else scattered?"

Kai gave a distracted affirmation.

Sabrina whimpered, filling in a detail the boy neglected to add, "Kai stayed-he was trying to take Shinta back, but-"

"You should have let me stay!" Kai snapped, "Why couldn't you teleport my brother instead?!"

The girl winced, "And risking taking that _thing_ with?!" But her soft, though teary, demeanor was gone to Kai's temper, "I'm not that good yet with my magic, you jerk!"

The silver-headed boy snarled, and was just about to shot off an insult when Kagome slammed a fist on the table, "Enough!" She barked, "Fighting will do us no favors, so stuff it!" The kids stiffened, the fire of their anger vanished to her command. Kagome huffed, removing her hand from a now crater-holed table, "Now, did you two have any idea where the rest of your group are?"

Neither gave a word.

Kagome's shoulders stumped, "Let's hope the big ol' cat'll have some luck then."

"Think the canopeners are still looking?" Shippou's voice was weak, small, but he spoke finally.

His mother scowled at the thought, "Knowing 'em, one ain't enough. One never is enough for 'em."

* * *

A/N: This is a public response to an anon dubbed as 'Guest'. I would keep it private, but the contact information was not given. Please forgive me for the length, and do feel free to skip it. Thanks so much for your patience while the situation is being sorted out. If anyone else has any questions please feel free to PM me so we may discuss the matter privately and hopefully avoid any additional public response like this in the future. And as always, feedback and criticisms are welcome.

* * *

To good Guest, I appreciate your concern and I went over many of your points you said. But one major thing that I have an issue with is Sesshoumaru. At no point did I mention that Sesshoumaru was involved with Kagome in any way shape or form. If I'm not writing something correctly then I'd appreciate feedback on that, but still, it's something that's been bothering me.

Also, I never indicated that this was in way related to the canon verse of the original series. This particular Kagome has been cultivated through a different set of experiences.

I am aware that many would prefer seeing characters portrayed as they were in the series, but unfortunately that's not possible in this story. It wouldn't make sense regarding their experiences and personality in this story. Please do keep an open mind when you read this story. It is not that I'm purposely making characters OOC for fun, but to be as accurate as possible given the plot I have in mind. The Kagome from the canon verse just simply wouldn't exist in Hero due to the difference of experiences. Our life experiences change who we were and I planned to reflect this. Canon verses doesn't really matter, especially in fanfictions.

I will say this though: it is near impossible for every character to be in-character within fanfictions, due to a fan writer's interpretation of them. I do not share your opinion regarding Conner's character, but I will take a second look at him, and everyone else, for now on.

Again I appreciate your concern and I'd love to talk with you personally about some of the finer details privately but because you signed your review as anonymous I can't respond to you directly.

If you'd like you could leave a PM or email for me to reach you and we can discuss these issues further without spoiling anything to my dear readers. Thank you very much for your interest! I have taken what you said very seriously.


	15. 14: Fight or Flight

14: Fight or Flight

* * *

"Any luck?" Kagome prodded the mirror. Behind her was a cluster of children sleeping in a king-sized bed, all with a worn expression that followed even to their dreams. It was dark outside, the absence of weary sunlight from the curtained windows told her that. She had refused to leave the trailer as the children were much too fearful to be left alone. So Kagome chose to wait for any sign of the friend she had sent out for the search.

Kanna turned her head, "I believe one had been found hiding inside a tree's roots," An image clouded over her face, showing a large lion-like creature climbing over bushes. There was an older kid-who looked to be 16 years old-clinging on its great back, the fists grappling the long buttermilk-colored fur, "the rest I cannot say." The image faded back to Kanna's, "It's likely they are taken as well, including Angel."

The dark-haired woman smacked her forehead, "Wow, wow, for someone so good at evading..."

"I detected the presence of the Collectors," Kanna said, her eyes on another mirror, not seeing Kagome paling at the mention of that word, "which was the reason why I believed it's likely they had been taken, including Angel."

Kagome collapsed on a bench, her head between her knees, "Great, just great. The hell do I do?"

"Fight them." Was Kanna's simple reply, "Or you can flee and relocate the remaining three to another group."

The woman growled at the latter suggestion, "I don't run!"

"Then do not ask, when you know the answer."

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry about the previous chapter. Please be aware that if you are an anon and wish to leave some criticism, I won't be able to reply and leave questions for you and have a discussion with you. So, please leave a form of contact for me to reach you, if you still wish to leave a review.

If you do not wish to leave a review for privacy reasons, you are welcome to PM me or if you have tumblr or dA, you can reach me through there.

I honestly do not bite. Confused and baffled, maybe, but I will not complain. X_x I really do want to improve as a writer, lousy English aside. O tenses why are you my foe?!

Anyway, enough of that-the story is going to depart from the YJ cast for a good bit. Hope you're ready for the rollercoaster! ...well, after the next chapter that is, ahem.


	16. 15: Trees

15: Trees

* * *

_Snap!_ went a branch and Kagome's head snapped up to that sound. She rose from the steps that led into the caravan; her knees lifted her body in a smooth motion. A fist curled tight and cautiousness drew itself on her face, as she stepped closer to the source of that noise. Her worn sneakers crunched the grasses underneath, softly breaking the tensed silence.

Relief relaxed her expression when the lion-like creature slithered from the darkness of the green life. The beast wore the terrified teenager on its' mane, her face hidden in the fur. The creature crooned, the black ears snapped tight from guilt, when it approached. It rubbed its head against Kagome's pants, almost begging.

The woman rubbed her fingers on its great head, mindful of its sharp fangs protruding from the snout, "You did good." Kagome sighed, and received a sad rumble from the beast as a response. She stepped toward the cowering girl, her hand leaving the silky texture, "Hey, kiddo...It's me, Kagome. Remember me?"

Hearing her voice the teenager flung away from the beast's fur and leapt into the woman's arms. She wept, "Th-they shot everyone..." Her white-tinged, chocolate colored hair was damp when Kagome brushed through them with her fingers, "Kurt! I used Kurt's power! And I left them behind!"

She shushed the girl, and waited until the girl calmed, "Rogue," Kagome didn't comfort her, "I'm getting 'em back, alright?"

Rogue sniffed, her head between the older woman's breasts, "You promise?"

"Yea, that's a promise." Kagome glanced and met the beast's eyes, "But I'll have to go to keep it."

"No!" Rogue yelped, "What if they come back?!"

She shook her head, her hands stilling the younger girl's shoulders, "Kirara will protect you and the kids, alright? She's a tough girl, that cat." Kagome pulled her into a hug, the maned beast crooned at her name and the compliment given, "There's no other way I can get your buddies back, unless I go find the can openers, crack open their heads, and get them back." A press of lips on the brown crown into a kiss, "I'm not a liar and I don't like breaking my promises. You know this."

Rogue's rigors faded into exhausted limps, "...A'right."

"Let's get in the Ol' Rusty's Tail, I got some Dr. New ya can drink." She patted, turning away to the door with an expanded arm, encouraging the girl to enter.

The loud snarl shattered the false peace.

Kirara's ears popped open, her muzzle rolled into a gristly fold, her teeth sharp and large. Her great head swiveled to a direction through the trees. Her pupils became pinpointed, the black paws pacing backward. Her pale fur rose.

Kagome didn't think twice. She shoved the girl into the trailer, "Get in!" The door was slammed close.

The mirrors from the truck lit up, red clouds took the reflection, as a wailing voice shrieked, "Red alert! Red alert! Collectors are detected!" The voice did not match Kanna's usual dull tone, "The area is not safe for combat! Flee!"

"Oh for fu-" Kagome snapped her fingers to the same direction Kirara was staring down, "_Slow them down!_" She shouted in Japanese.

The cat obeyed and bounded away in a flash. Kagome vaulted over the trailer, in a neat tumble of legs and arms. With a single, brief bound to the driver's seat, she slid through the open window. The key was deftly inserted and the engine roared with life. The beams of light cut through the night, the machine was wide-awake.

Ol' Rusty peeled away, slapping away clouds of gravel and dirt from its wheels. The trailer bounced along the ride, shaking the passengers within. With no doubt the sleeping children were rudely awakened.

Kagome cursed, her ears ached from the wailing from the mirrors, _what a bad place to be in! But with so many kids, there ain't no way they can fit in my truck!_ Her foot was pressed tight against the pedal, her hands turning the wheel in an erratic twist as her head constantly poking out from the window. Finally the woman grew sick of the screeches, "Shuddup!" She snapped to the mirrors, and they went silent. They were still lit up. "How about you find me a clearing, huh?! Can't see nothing outside!"

Instantly after her retort several trees broke into pieces, and from behind Kirara went sailing through the sky. She crashed and tumbled and rolled into the front of Ol' Rusty. With a yelp, Kagome slammed the brake and nearly forced off the steering wheel from a hard, sharp turn. The truck's wheels screeched, punting debris from the rubbers, and curved away from the crumbled body.

Kagome didn't stop there. Fearing that the trailer would've turned the cat into a gory pancake, she switched pedals. At the spun of inattention of her surrounding, Kagome realized a second too late that Ol' Rusty was going to hug a tree.

* * *

A/N: Yup, sorry for a day late update. X-x; Enjoy!

EDIT: a/n is confusing, sorry. Removed. I originally meant the chapter content was going to be different prior of me swapping some chapters around. Not forbidding anyone from contacting me in private! PM, tumblr, and dA are always open for you. Kind regards.


	17. 16: Disappointment

16: Disappointment

* * *

It had been few days since the incident with the nameless woman and Conner still felt the sting in his pride...and his stomach. Wally most certainly did not help matters either, "_Oh she taught him how to fly!" _He laughed to a concerned Megan after Conner ignored her completely when she asked. Why was Wally so stupidly cheery? He screwed up too!

Conner sighed, changing the channel while absently rubbing his belly. His back ached, the cool leather of the couch did little to soothe the persisting pain.

The dropkick the chick gave him was hard enough to kill three men in one blow and Conner was still suffering from it. He had a big, black bruise not even an hour later after the fight that spread under his ribcage to below his bellybutton. Superboy was only glad that it faded to near-nonexistent pink within hours, but it was not easy to breathe. His spine ached, echoing the pain in his belly from the fence he was blown through.

Not that anyone but Red Tornado knew. Even then the robot simply said he would be fine after a short rest.

_Hmp!_ Fine? Sure, physically, but inwardly he was not happy from something that happened days ago. Conner wasn't 'angry' anymore, per-say, but the reminder of his recent defeat left him bothered. Was he in the wrong?

Well, of course he was. He did provoke the Asian chick and frightened her poor kid enough to have the boy to set him on fire. The burnt shirt was in his room, hanging on a chair, as a reminder of his wrongs.

Maybe an apology was in order, should he ever see her again.

After all that's what Superman would do: he apologizes.

Nothing like disappointment in himself. It was a better medicine, a notation Conner was becoming very familiar with.

Bored with television he turned it off and decided that a one-man sparring session was in order. Times like these made him wish there was someone strong enough against his pure strength, with all bets off.

Superman was too busy for him, and he did not feel comfortable fighting his fellow teammates and the mentor (no matter how good she was) just yet.

_Maybe some day._

* * *

A/N: Ahhhyooo! This is mostly a filler chapter, since I think we deserved a short break from Kagome's events. Also, not sure if any of you caught this, but Conner's aches were purely from guilt, not physically related. Does that makes sense? I am aware he's pretty a quick healer himself, so, yeah.

He's quite a brooder though.


End file.
